This invention relates to a rotary brake rotor resurfacer. The invention is characterized by utilizing rotating grinding stones to resurface the braking surface of a disc brake rotor.
Prior art devices utilize a lathe-type arrangement wherein a cutter blade or blades is moved radially along the braking surface to cut off a thin layer of the braking surface and expose a smooth, renewed braking surface. Lathes manufactured by Rels Manufacturing and Accut-turn operate according to this principle. These lathes are quite expensive and require careful adjustment. Even a slight misadjustment of the cutter head can cause damage to the braking surface of the rotor. Furthermore, the extreme pressure created by engaging the very small surface area of the cutter head against the braking surface requires very heavy duty ways and bracing.
The invention according to this invention uses a completely different principle. Instead of cutting off a thin layer of the braking surface, the apparatus according to the invention grinds, in effect "polishes" off the worn surface as both the brake rotor and the grinding stones rotate relative to each other. By engaging a relatively large surface of the grinding stones with the braking surface of the brake rotor, a much more precise, flat and polished surface can be obtained in less time and without possibility of damage to the braking surface.